House of Stoneward
House of Stoneward '''or as commonly called '''House Stoneward '''is one of the oldest Gilnean noble houses, created after the War of Aderic, the founder of the House was known as Erick of Warder of Stones. Erick the Warder of Stones was renowned for his ferocity in battle as well as his strict moral code. '''House Stoneward ruled lands between the Blackwald and current Gilneas City as Earls of Corvric. Ruling over a region now known as the County of Corvric. The sigil of the House of Stoneward is a silver crow in flight. Stoneward's are often jested to be crows themselves due to carrying many of their characteristics such as living to an old age, being clever and more recently crows have strengthened their association due to the crows at Stoneward Prison often eating the remains of prisoners locked in hanging iron cages known as gibbets. History Pre-Dawn Gilneas At some unknown point, legend states that a tribe from within what is now the County of Corvric took up arms against the rest and conquered from the westernmost to easternmost of the hills north of the Blackwald. They built a permanent home atop their hill and demanded homage from those they had conquered in exchange for protections against larger threats from more powerful warlords throughout Gilnea. These pagan warlords were the supposed earliest ancestors to the House of Stoneward. This clan came to be known as the Corvric Clan after the excess population of crows in the region. The warlords often adorned crow feathers on their armor as well. The warlords of Corvric kept steady control, occasionally going to war against the warlords of Hailwood Marsh or the harvest witches in Blackwald for centuries. However, as the ages past foreign threats emerged. When the Empire of Arathor began its conquest of Gilnea, many warlords stood their ground against the Arathorian conquerers under the foolish notion they could outlast them. The warlords of Corvric fell with the rest of them, becoming citizens of the Empire. Arathorian Rule As Arathorian settlers followed their armies, many early Gilneans, including the warlords of Corvric, began to intermarry with these foreigners. The bloodline that had ruled what is now the County of Corvric were forced into obedience but remained prominent in the region. Within a few generations, their descendants had become prominent figures in Corvric and the province as a whole. Era of Founding When the War of Aderic broke out, the patriarch of the the family, Erick, followed Aderic I in his effort to combat the Lordaeronian invaders. It is believed Erick had long yearned for Gilneas to cast aside the crumbling Empire and declare independence. Erick brought glory to his House in the War. It was here that he earned his nickname "the Warder of Stones" known to have smited many enemies with his large hammer. There was one supposed instance when he and his men's camp were ambushed by Lordaeronians in the night. Erick picked up a nearby shield and relentless warded off rocks slung at him by Lordaeronians. When he returned from home as a war hero, he was offered nobility by now King Aderic I. As a noble, he required a House and decided to use his hour of glory of "Warding Stones" which had earned him his legend to serve as a name, thus creating House of Stoneward. Erick the Warder of Stones built the foundations to Castle Stoneward and began developing what had become the County of Corvric, beginning with the building of Corvric Village. Both the construction of Stoneward Keep and Corvric Village would be finished by his son and heir, Erick the Clever. Over the centuries, Corvric would evolve to become a typical rural county within Gilneas. The construction of other settlements such as Torby and Palehurst would occur during times of great prosperity within the Kingdom of Gilneas. Decades later, the War of Silverpine erupted. The now venerable Erick the Warder of Stones rode to war once again with his son, Erick the Clever. However, Erick Stoneward the Warder of Stones perished fighting for Gilneas, leaving his son to take up his title and lands as well as lead their soldiers in the war. When the war ended, Erick the Clever returned home. Following the war, Erick the Clever became the first of many Stonewards to enter the field of law. Erick the Clever became a prominent magistrate in the region, later rising to become a Lord-Magistrate of Gilneas. Erick the Clever later witnessed the Second War of Thorns shortly before his death. As pagans attacked the County of Corvric, Erick the Clever became increasingly prejudicial towards an who followed their faith as his son, Dalerick Stoneward defended against their invasion. This would lead to subsequent generations holding a strong disdain for their very close neighbors. Erick the Clever perished five years following the war, dying of old age. When the Twins War broke out, House of Stoneward under now Lord Daren Stoneward, threw their support for Aderic Greymane II. Lord Daren gave token support but remained wary of potentially having to defect to Prince Sammith, should he emerge victorious. In the end, the Stonewards remained on the winning side. Era of the Dragon The Era of the Dragon saw the reigns of Quinlan Stoneward, Quinlan Stoneward II and Theodore Stoneward, all who remained loyal to the Crown but did very little. Under Quinlan Stoneward II, the ground broke on the first iron mines in Corvric. Lord Theodore Stoneward followed in his father's footsteps and began exporting timber from what would become the Barony of Palehurst. Era of Strife With the emerging of the Grey Pox, the County of Corvric and the House of Stoneward suffered deeply from the rampant disease. The Pox was so severe in Corvric that nearly the entire House of Stoneward perished from the Pox, save Lord Percival Stoneward who had managed to receive treatment. Lord Percival, who was still extremely early in his reign, spent the remainder of his long reign focusing on the recovery Corvric from the epidemic. It was because of this, that House of Stoneward lent minimum support during the First Gilnean-Lordaeronian Border War. Lord Percival Stoneward II was known to be exceedingly harsh towards the Kingdom of the Ashen Coast. Pledging his full force to see to their submission, Lord Percival II was crippled in the early battles, losing a hand. Lord Percival II did falter support however and later opposed the installment of the rebel lords son as lord, rather calling for the whole Beauforth line to be executed. During the reign of King Tristan Greymane II, Lord Percival II was exceedingly prejudicial towards the Old Ways worshippers, fully supporting the Kings purges. Lord Percival II died sometime later, leaving his son, Malcolm as Lord. Lord Malcolm followed in his father's footsteps, requesting that portions of the Blackwald to be ceded to his family and be elevated to Duke, though his request was denied. Lord Malcolm grew silent when King Tristan II began to execute his children, dying shortly after. Lord Patrick began his rule by fervently protesting against all of the actions of King Mortimer I, which undid all of his fathers edicts and strong opposition to Church of the Holy Light's attempts to reinstate their power. Lord Patrick strongly believed that the King had brought the assassination attempt upon himself, but did not voice his opinions publicly. After the King's conversion, irrational spending, and evident madness, Lord Patrick was accused of being among the plot of another assassination attempt. However, the evidence was destroyed and he escaped conviction. Following the murder of Archbishop Landren, Lord Patrick joined the coup against the king. He was found guilty and executed, but his son is allowed to inherit his fathers lands and titles. Lord Malcolm II actively supported Queen Aerin's policy of expansion, but becomes bitter when the Blackwald was declared sacred, as Lord Malcolm II sought to expand his borders. Fortunately, all lands presently within Corvric were permitted to be harvested, appeasing Lord Malcolm II enough. Lord Malcolm II saw to the construction of Palehurst during this period. Lord Malcolm II oversaw the Shrine to the Shrouded Man and other testaments to the savior of Queen Aerin's life built within his lands, hesitantly agreeing to their construction, though in subsequent years they would fall into disrepair and be destroyed, refusing to spend his own taxes to maintain the monuments. Lord Lucien Stoneward succeeded his father, and was Lord throughout the Empty Throne War. Lord Lucien was asked to join the Bloodied Crown Coalition but refused. As a result the House of Stoneward was once again nearly wiped out. Lord Lucien and his son, Edrick I, fortified Castle Stoneward, where they withstood a siege. The Siege of Castle Stoneward was broken after Lord Berrick Godfrey leads forces to break the siege to reclaim the Crownlands. Lord Lucien happily lent all support to Lord Godfrey, beginning an pleasant relationship between their houses. Lord Lucien continuously supported the Remnant, leading much of his House's weakened power in the Battle of the Central Streams. Lord Lucien is later applauded by King Beren I for his continuous loyalty and is named Lord-Magistrate of Gilneas. Lord Lucien served as Lord Magistrate for fifty-seven years. Lord Lucien disagreed with the pardon of all lords formerly associated with the B.C.G, but followed his King's command and executed the pardon. As Gilneas gradually moved to capture Alteraci-Hillsbrad and the Zul'Dare War, Lord Lucien and House of Stoneward supported all efforts, becoming prominent supporters of the King. It is around this time that Torby was built. However House of Stoneward earned little glory in the Zul'Dare War, despite sending some troops. Lord Lucien focused on the repairs of his own lands after the Empty Throne War. Era of Progress Lord Lucien Stoneward continued to serve as Lord Magistrate for King Aderic III, until his death five years later. The House of Stoneward surpasses its former power, now among the most influential of Houses within the Crownlands. Many Stonewards contribute the Era of Progress partially due to their ancestor Lord-Magistrate. Edrick Stoneward II voices disapproval for the King's behavior during the Duel of Zul'Dare within nobility circles, referring to the king as an impulsive child. Later during after the outbreak of the Third Alteraci-Stromic War, Lord Edrick Stoneward II succcessfully led Gilnean forces to reclaim the town of Duskhaven under Tirassian occupation. As a reward for his valiance, a portion of the Blackwald was ceded to the County of Corvric. As a landlocked domain, the House of Stoneward contributed very little to the War of the Bloody Wolf. The recently installed Lord Kerwin Stoneward focused on developing the County of Corvric. Era of Modernization The House of Stoneward continued to modernize their own lands throughout the Era of Modernization. Lord Edrick Stoneward VIII served a brief tenure as Lord-Magistrate. A very popular magistrate, Lord Edrick VIII presided over numerous popular cases and was elevated to the post at the age of seventy-three. As Lord-Magistarte, Edrick VIII did very little, perishing only three years into his tenure. House Stoneward's most notable and prideful achievement was the designing and funding of Stoneward Prison and as well as the creation of the Stoneward Regiment. Built during the reign of King Archibald Greymane, it came with his many industrial reforms. The agreement to fund the prison was made by Lord Fredric Stoneward who was the son of the popular Lord-Magistrate Edrick Stoneward VIII and had also gained some popularity as a magistrate. Fredric also arranged for his only son, Roderick Stoneward, to be named the Warden of Stoneward Prison. Following the popularity of Lord-Magistrate Edrick Stoneward VIII and the construction of Stoneward Prison, the House of Stoneward grew more prominent. Previously having suffered from being nearly wiped out twice and then a prolonged period of isolation, the House of Stoneward returned to prominence. Although certainly not one of the most powerful or most influential members of the aristocracy, the House of Stoneward was still highly respected and known for their loyalty to the Crown. Era of the Shattering The House of Stoneward grew increasingly involved with the Gilnean judicial system. Roderick Stoneward served as Warden while Lord Frederic organized the career of two of his grandsons. The eldest, Toderick Stoneward saw a quick rise to magistrate and the middle child, Geoffrick, climbed the ranks of the Stoneward Regiment very quickly. When the decision had been made to leave the Alliance and build the Greymane Wall, the Stoneward's wholeheartedly supported the decision. Lord Roderick decided to retire once it was built, returning to administer the County of Corvric. The position of Warden was filled by an officer in the regiment. When the Northgate Rebellion had broken out, the House of Stoneward became notoriously strong supporters of the Crown. Assassination attempts were made on Lord Roderick, Toderick, and Cedrick Stoneward. Only the attempt on Cedrick succeeded. The family was devastated by his death. Shortly thereafter, Lord Roderick fell victim to the Starlight Slasher Murders. This left the leadership of the House of Stoneward to the incumbent lord, Toderick Stoneward. The Curse of the Worgen and Fall of Gilneas The House of Stoneward was still recovering from the loss of life within the family as it was when rumors of the Curse of the Worgen emerged. The House of Stoneward dismissed the rumors of the Worgen curse and ended pay dearly for it. The walls of Castle Stoneward failed to keep the Worgen at bay, eventually being overrun. During the evacuation of Gilneas, the afflicted nobility were rescued and detained. Kept in irons and escorted until they reached Tal'doren. After receiving treatment, the House of Stoneward carried on with the rest of the Gilnean refugees throughout the Invasion of Gilneas. Eventually arriving at the Howling Oak with the rest of their people, Toderick Stoneward and his children. Return Home The House of Stoneward''' managed to reclaim the Stoneward Prison with the assistance of Alteraci allies. Due to the Blackhowl's regiment former occupation, the area was relatively clear although repairs to the prison as a whole were still necessary. The family was happy to be back in their home and the prison wa formidably guarded for a time. Eventually Lord Stoneward looked south to the County of Corvric, Toderick determining to return to his family's ancestral seat and begin rebuilding. Upon realizing that Castle Stoneward had not been renovated in a few centuries and would be a costly endeavor. Toderick ordered the ancient castle to be destroyed, placing a memorial marker on it's site. Afterwards, the construction of a new seat for the House of Stoneward was needed. In response to this demand, Lord Stoneward ordered the grandiose mansion to be built. It is quite obvious that defense is not the intent of this structure and it is more designed for luxury over safety. Designed as the home for his retirement, and a home for his family to inhabit for generations. Following his renovation of his own home, Lord Stoneward vastly improved the conditions of the entire county. After repairing the baronies of Palehurst and Torby, Lord Stoneward undertook and massive development project to rebuild Corvric Village as Corvchester City. After two years of fueling most his resources into the development, construction of the small city was completed. Following his return from the Broken Isles, Lord Toderick Stoneward was rewarded for his service with the command of the newly created Stoneward Brigade. This upgraded the Stoneward Regiment from a minor police force to a separate brigade. Beckett Uprising Months following the completion of Corvchester City, the Barony of Corvchester rose as the dominant barony in the County of Corvric. Suffering from this new economic superiority, Baron Thomas Beckett rebelled against the House of Stoneward. The Stoneward Brigade mobilized and swiftly defeated this uprising. In response, the House of Beckett was stripped of their lands and titles as Hadrian Blackwater became the Baron of Torby. Living members of House Stoneward * Lionel Stoneward - Uncle of Toderick - 64 - Alive * Toderick Stoneward - House Head - 57 - Alive * Nederick Stoneward - Son of Toderick - 27 - Alive * Geoffrick Stoneward - Youngest son of Roderick Stoneward - 48 - Alive * Joanna Stoneward - Wife to Geoffrick Stoneward - 46 -Alive * Kerwin Stoneward II - Son of Geoffrick Stoneward - 19 - Alive * Katelyn Stoneward - Daughter of Geoffrick Stoneward - 19 - Alive * Arthur Stoneward II - Youngest son of Geoffrick Stoneward - 13 - Alive * Maxine Stoneward - Sister of Toderick - 43 - Missing List of House Heads * 1st Earl of Corvric, Erick Stoneward the Boulder, Reign: 0 F.A - 30 F.A * 2nd Earl of Corvric, Erick Stoneward the Clever, Reign: 30 F.A - 65 F.A * 3rd Earl of Corvric, Daren Stoneward, Reign: 65 F.A - 105 F.A * 4th Earl of Corvric, Quinlan Stoneward, Reign: 105 F.A - 132 F.A * 5th Earl of Corvric, Quinlan Stoneward II, Reign: 132 F.A - 154 F.A * 6th Earl of Corvric, Theodore Stoneward, Reign: 154 F.A - 175 F.A * 7th Earl of Corvric, Percival Stoneward, Reign: 175 F.A - 227 F.A * 8th Earl of Corvric, Harlan Stoneward, Reign: 227 F.A - 264 F.A * 9th Earl of Corvric, Percival Stoneward II, Reign: 264 F.A - 313 F.A * 10th Earl of Corvric, Malcolm Stoneward, Reign: 313 F.A - 352 F.A * 11th Earl of Corvric, Patrick Stoneward, Reign: 352 F.A - 386 F.A * 12th Earl of Corvric, Malcolm Stoneward II, Reign: 386 F.A - 412 F.A * 13th Earl of Corvric, Lucien Stoneward, Reign: 412 F.A - 478 F.A * 14th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward, Reign: 478 F.A - 516 F.A * 15th Earl of Corvric, Gerard Stoneward, Reign: 516 F.A - 518 F.A * 16th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward II, Reign: 518 F.A - 563 F.A * 17th Earl Corvric, Kerwin Stoneward, Reign: 563 F.A - 589 F.A * 18th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward III, Reign: 589 F.A - 607 F.A * 19th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward IV, Reign: 607 F.A - 628 F.A * 20th Earl of Corvric, Xavier Stoneward, Reign: 628 F.A - 643 F.A * 21st Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward V, Reign: 643 F.A - 675 F.A * 22nd Earl of Corvric, Arthur Stoneward, Reign: 675 F.A - 703 F.A * 23rd Earl of Corvric, Kerwin Stoneward II, Reign: 703 F.A - 716 F.A * 24th Earl of Corvric, Francis Stoneward, Reign: 716 F.A - 749 F.A * 25th Earl of Corvric, Byron Stoneward, Reign: 749 F.A - 782 F.A * 26th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward VI, Reign: 782 F.A - 797 F.A * 27th Earl of Corvric, Byron Stoneward II, Reign: 797 F.A - 813 F.A * 28th Earl of Corvric, Walton Stoneward, Reign: 813 F.A - 825 F.A * 29th Earl of Corvric, Arthur Stoneward II, Reign: 825 F.A - 863 F.A * 30th Earl of Corvric, Byron Stoneward III, Reign: 863 F.A - 891 F.A * 31st Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward VII, Reign: 891 F.A - 923 F.A * 32nd Earl of Corvric, Alistair Stoneward, Reign: 923 F.A - 932 F.A * 33rd Earl of Corvric, Walton Stoneward II, 932 F.A - 968 F.A * 34th Earl of Corvric, Theodore Stoneward II, 968 F.A - 1016 F.A * 35th Earl of Corvric, Edrick Stoneward VIII, 1016 F.A - 1041 F.A * 36th Earl of Corvric, Frederic Stoneward, 1041 F.A - 1093 F.A * 37th Earl of Corvric, Roderick Stoneward, Reign: 1093 F.A - 1142 F.A * 38th Earl of Corvric, Toderick Stoneward, Reign: 1142 F.A - Present Notable Retainers of House of Stoneward * Sir Gregory Cerren - Castellan of Stoneward Prison - Knighted by Lord Roderick Stoneward for many loyal years of service to House of Stoneward. * Knight-Lieutenant Theodore Crest - Garrison Commander of Eastgate - Knighted by Lord Toderick Stoneward for exceptional service in the evacuation of civilians during the Invasion of Gilneas. * Dame Eleanor Abbott - Knight of House of Stoneward - Knighted by Lord Toderick Stoneward for exceptional service in the evacuation of civilians during the Invasion of Gilneas. * Sir Edward Croft - Knight of House of Stoneward - Knighted by Lord Toderick Stoneward for exceptional service during guerrilla operations against Forsaken within Alterac. * Sir Nicholas Lowell - Knight of House of Stoneward - Knighted by Lord Frederick Stoneward for exceptional service during the Revolt of Baron Manders. * Dame Valerie Hardwick - Knight of House of Stoneward - Knighted by Lord Roderick Stoneward as a reward for a tourney victory. * Dame Maddison Thompson - Knight of House of Stoneward - Knighted by Lord Toderick Stoneward for service during the Northgate Rebellion. Holdings House of Stoneward has had several areas under their domain. The County of Corvric being the priority as it is their ancestral lands. Abroad, various lands in Alterac have passed through their hands but presently only a meager baronet in southern Alterac which was gifted to Lord Stoneward. Family Heirlooms As one of the oldest Gilnean houses, '''House Stoneward has accumulated a few family heirlooms. They are listed below along with the first owner, a description and their current status/ownership. * Sharp Wit - Lord Roderick Stoneward - An adamantine broadsword that Fredrick Stoneward had made for his son, Roderick. Lord Roderick paid handsomely for the metals for the blade and aa Dwarf smith to forge the blade. The blade is a broadsword with a fuller down the middle and the House words "Wit is a Weapon" engraved at the base of the blade in the blood groove on both sides. The cross guard and hilt is made of gold. The pommel is a circle with the sigil of House Stoneward, a silver crow in mid-flight engraved. The name of the blade stems from the House of Stoneward's words 'Wit is a Weapon' - In the hands of Toderick Stoneward. * Crowsbeak - Originally Erick the Warder of Stones, reforged several times. Last reforging by Geoffrick Stoneward - A steel longsword that time and time again be reforged to keep the reincarnated blade in pristine condition. First used by Erick the Boulder in the War of Aderic, it has been reforged by Stoneward's. The last reforging was conducted by Geoffrick Stoneward and is currently in his possession. * Ring of House Stoneward - Lord Edrick Stoneward VIII - A large silver ring with the sigil of the House, a silver crow in mid-flight built into it. Around the ring the words "Wit is a Weapon." is also engraved in a jet black color. - In the hands of Toderick Stoneward. * The Lineage of House Stoneward - ''Lord Fredrick Stoneward - A large parchment with the family tree of '''House Stoneward'. The document is updated with the addition of every new member. At the top of the parchment there is the name of the House, its sigil and words. - Unknown, believed to be intact at Stoneward Prison. Stoneward Stoneward Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes